Shine (song)
|font color = white |track color = #65AFC4 |CD name = Shine (シャイン) |previous = - |next = Be Mine |current track = Shine シャイン}} |font color = white |name = シャイン Shine |image = |kanji name = シャイン |romaji name = Shain |translation = Shine |type = Opening Theme |artist = Miyano Mamoru |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Fujita Junpei}} The opening theme for the anime [[Maji LOVE Revolutions (3rd Season)| |3=' Maji LOVE Revolutions'}}]] and the first track from the Single of the same title, sung by Miyano Mamoru. Lyrics English = Wowowo Our dream overlaps Wowowo Because here there is a song Chase your love! bright! Piercing through the radiant sunlight, Reaching out my hand toward the distant sky bright! Passing through the bursting blue, This feeling I’ve found, now here There’s nothing but music in me! for it! Let’s go! Next stage! Making me realize that there are still dreams that haven’t come true for it! Let’s go! Next stage! But still, even so hear me! I’ve kept on searching me! Hit me! Gazing straight ahead, I’ve chosen this melody myself, so Right now, make it ring out to the heavens! Feel me… This dream that I’ve believed in with you Shines brighter than anything! As long as we can walk forward together, I won’t be afraid We’ll prove it beyond a doubt, This is the harmony of truth! Chase the chance! Chase my dream! Chase your love! heart! Hiding this dazzling light in my heart, Drawing a map as I please heart! With this one and only brilliance, Aiming into the distance, taking the helm, Sailing out into the free! for it! Let’s go! Next stage! No matter who they are, people all carry lonely hearts for it! Let’s go! Next stage! But still, even so hear me! I’ve kept on wishing me! Hit me! Our voices come together, Uniting into this melody, so Make it ring throughout this world! Touch me… This love that I’ve received from you Is my greatest treasure! Even blown into a headwind, There’s nothing to fear! We are not alone! This harmony continues into the future! Believe in your love! for it! Let’s go! Next stage! for it! Let’s go! Next stage! But still, even so hear me! I’ve kept on believing me! Hit me! Because I have this song! Uniting hand in hand, We’ll convey this music, This warm melody! That’s right, make it ring out as far as the sunlight! Kiss me… This dream that I’ve believed in with you Shines brighter than anything! As long as we can walk forward together, I won’t be afraid We’ll prove it beyond a doubt, This is the harmony of truth! Chase the chance! Chase my dream! Chase your love!Romaji and English Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = Wowowo kasanariau bokura no Dream Wowowo koko ni wa uta ga aru kara Chase Your Love Bright mabushii taiyou ni inukare haruka na sora ni　te o nobashi Bright hajikeru ao o kugurinuke mitsuketa omoi　hora koko ni Nothing But Music In Me For, Let's Go, Next Stage kidzukasareteku　kanawanu yume mo aru koto For, Let's Go, Next Stage sore demo mada Hear Me sagashitsudzuketanda Me, Hit Me mae o mitsumerunda jibun de eranda Melody　saa ima koso oozora ni hibikasero! Feel Me… kimi to shinjita kono yume wa nani yori mo kagayaku yo issho ni aruiteikeru no nara kowakunainda machigainaitte shoumei suru yo kore ga shinjitsu no Harmony Chase The Chance Chase My Dream Chase Your Love Heart mabayui hikari o mune ni himete omoi no mama ni chizu o egaki Heart tatta hitotsu no kagayaki de kanata o mezashi　kaji o tori Sailing Out Into The Free For, Let's Go, Next Stage hito wa dare mo ga　kodoku na kokoro kakaete For, Let's Go, Next Stage sore demo mada Hear Me negaitsudzuketanda Me, Hit Me koe o awaserunda tsunagatteiku Melody　saa kono sekaijuu ni hibikasero! Touch Me… kimi kara moratta kono ai wa ichiban no takaramono mukai kaze ni fukaretatte osore wa shinai sa bokutachi wa hitori janai mirai e to tsudzuku Harmony Believe In Your Love For, Let's Go, Next Stage For, Let's Go, Next Stage sore demo mada Hear Me omoitsudzuketanda Me, Hit Me uta ga arun dakara te to te o awasete tsutawatteiku Music atatakai Melody sou　taiyou ni made hibikasero! Kiss Me… kimi to shinjita kono yume wa nani yori mo kagayaku yo issho ni aruiteikeru no nara kowakunainda machigainaitte shoumei suru yo kore ga bokutachi no Harmony Chase The Chance Chase My Dream Chase Your Love |-| Kanji = 重なり合う僕らのdream ここには歌があるから Chase your love Shine bright 眩しい太陽に射抜かれ 遥かな空に　手を伸ばし Shine bright 弾ける青をくぐり抜け 見つけた想い　ほらここに Nothing but music in me Go for, let's go, next stage 気付かされてく　叶わぬ夢もあること Go for, let's go, next stage それでもまだ (Yes, hear me)　探し続けたんだ (Hit me, hit me)　前を見つめるんだ 自分で選んだmelody　さあ 今こそ大空に響かせろ! Feel me… 君と信じたこの夢は　何よりも輝くよ 一緒に歩いて行けるのなら　怖くないんだ 間違いないって証明するよ これが真実のharmony Chase the chance Chase my dream Chase your love Shine heart 目映い光を胸に秘めて 思いのままに地図を描き Shine heart たったひとつの輝きで 彼方を目指し　舵を取り Sailing out into the free Go for, let's go, next stage 人は誰もが　孤独な心抱えて Go for, let's go, next stage それでもまだ (Yes, hear me)　願い続けたんだ (Hit me, hit me)　声を合わせるんだ 繋がっていくmelody　さあ この世界中に響かせろ! Touch me… 君からもらったこの愛は　一番の宝物 向かい風に吹かれたって　恐れはしないさ 僕たちはひとりじゃない 未来へと続くharmony Believe in your love Go for, let's go, next stage Go for, let's go, next stage それでもまだ (Yes, hear me)　想い続けたんだ (Hit me, hit me)　歌があるんだから 手と手を合わせて 伝わっていくmusic　あたたかいmelody そう　太陽にまで響かせろ! Kiss me… 君と信じたこの夢は　何よりも輝くよ 一緒に歩いて行けるのなら　怖くないんだ 間違いないって証明するよ これが僕たちのharmony Chase the chance Chase my dream Chase your love歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = SHINE |file link = }} References Navigation Category:Shine (songs) Category:Miyano Mamoru Category:Opening songs Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE Revolutions (songs)